Damien's Life
by Anime X-Over Project
Summary: Damien travels through regions as a Pokemon Coordinator with his friends Ash, Misty, Max, May, and Dawn. Damien secretly has magic powers and nobody knows of them. If anyone finds out of his powers, it can be dangerous for him, his friends, and the world.


**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Except for original characters)**

***This story contains inside jokes in which you may or may not get.**

**Example. Brock's eyes are Asian, but we consider him to be "blind".**

Damien was in his lab in Lake Hylia. His lab is hidden within the water temple.

"Morpha, our plan is almost complete!" Damien shouted. He let out a laugh. "Those zoras are too scared to do anything about the curse."

Morpha jumped out of the water happily. Damien picked him up and smiled.

"I'm gonna have to leave now." Damien mentioned. He put Morpha back into the water. "I'll be back real soon". Damien walked out the door.

"Hey Damien!" Ash shouted. He gave Damien a hug. Damien smiled.

"Hey." Damien responded. They both kissed. "So where's the others?" Damien asked.

"They're all at the pokemon center in Clock Town, what are you doing here anyway?" Ash asked.

Damien responded in a nervous voice, "Umm, well I was just..." He shook in his words. "I was just watching the sunset."

"Oh..." Ash responded. "Well, let's get back to Clock Town, Nurse Joy has her four-wheeler."

"Oh boy..." Damien thought to himself. "She can... drive!"

The two got onto the four-wheeler.

"You ready for a wild ride!" Nurse Joy shouted. Damien gave a nervous laugh.

He thought to himself, "That depends, will we live?"

The four-wheeler started and they headed toward Clock Town.

On their way, they noticed Team Rocket in their balloon.

"You can't be serious." Damien mentioned in an annoyed voice.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. Damien pointed above.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted. Damien rolled his eyes.

"Ash! Now, are you gonna protect your Pokemon or are you just gonna sit there and wait until they take your Pokemon, then yell at them?" Damien shouted at him.

"Hey, toodaloo!" James shouted from above. He gave a wave.

"Hey twerps!" Jessie shouted.

Nurse Joy began to speed faster. "We're almost in Clock Town!" She shouted.

Team Rocket dropped a smoke bomb and Nurse Joy crashed the vehicle.

"Ah! My shoes!" Nurse Joy screamed. She noticed that one of her heels have been broken.

"Can you wait to worry for your shoes later!" Ash shouted.

"They're... my babies..." Nurse Joy mentioned.

Damien rolled his eyes. "Jessie, James what do you want now!" Damien shouted.

"How many times do you twerps need to ask! We want Pikachu!" Jessie shouted. "Ya hear! Pi-ka-chu!"

May and Dawn come running into the field.

"Oh my god! Team Rocket!" May shouted. She ran to Damien. He held her in his arms.

"Go Giratina!" Damien shouted. Giratina came out of its pokeball. "Giratina, use shadow force!"

Giratina disappeared.

"Where'd it go!" Jessie shouted, looking around.

Giratina reappeared behind them and sent them flying.

"Go Giratina!" Dawn shouted. Damien returned Giratina to its pokeball.

Ash and May ran to Damien and kissed him.

"Aw, guys it was nothing." Damien said, his face was turning red.

"I called the repair company... I think!" Brock shouted as he came running.

"Stop following us!" May shouted to Brock. She took out a mallet and began to smack him in the head. She kicked him and they all ran before he could get up.

"Ow... Why does this stuff happen to me?" Brock asked.

The gang arrived back at the pokemon center.

"Thanks for watching the building, sis!" Nurse Joy shouted.

The other Nurse Joy gave out a chuckle, "Don't mention it!" She walked out of the building.

"Hey Dawn, Damien, and May?" Max asked.

"What is it Max?" May asked.

"Did you guys forget to enter the Clock Town's Pokemon contest?" Max asked.

"Oh my god! That's right, the registration deadline was today!" Damien shouted.

"Oh No!" Dawn shouted.

"Not to worry, Heh sorry Dawn." Max told them. They looked at him. "Well thanks to me and Misty, we had the pleasure to sign you guys up ourselves."

"Oh thank goodness!" May shouted. Max gave them their passes.

"Yeah! Can't wait!" Damien shouted.

"Me either!" Dawn shouted.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna win!" may shouted.

"No, I am!" Dawn shouted back.

"You guys are wrong, I'll win!" Damien shouted.

"Guys, does this really have to be worth fighting over?" Ash sked.

The three of them shouted, "YES!"

"Okay, seriously?" Misty asked.

"Well, I guess not..." Damien said. "After all, all that matters is we each try our best."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." May said.

A few hours passed and the gang was eating dinner.

"You know, this pizza is great!" Dawn shouted. She had her own pizza with peppers and onions. (She's a vegetarian).

"I love this sausage!" Ash shouted. He took a big bite into his slice. He began to choke.

"Here take a sip of soda!" Damien shouted, handing over his drink. Ash took a sip.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"The pizza isn't going anywhere Ash." Misty told him. She gave him a kiss. "Eat it slower."

Ash nodded.

"So, did you figure out which Pokemon you're going to use for the contest?" Damien asked them.

"Oh yeah, I'm using Cyndaquil and Pacharisu." Dawn replied. "It'll be nice to use electricity and fire together!" She said laughing.

May laughed. "Well I'll be using Blazekin and Venasaur."

The rest laughed.

"Venasaur?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't sound good but using fire to burn leaves will create sparkling ashes." May explained.

"Oh, interesting." Damien said.

"Who are you gonna use?" Dawn asked Damien.

"Me? Uh, well I'll probably be using Lumineon and Ampharos." Damien told them. "I'd love to create a beautiful wave with electricity running through."

May nodded.

"That would be something." Ash said. He looked over to Pikachu. "We gotta train if we're gonna beat the Woodfall gym leader."

Pikachu nodded.

The two ran outside.

"Ash! It's getting late!" Misty shouted. She sighed.

"He wont be gone for long." Damien told her as he stood up. "I'll be in the room." He continued. He walked away from the cafe.

"What's with him?" Dawn asked. May shrugged.

Damien was in his room facing a glass of water. He used a spell to make the water show him Morpha's lair.

"Hey, I'm back." he told him. Morpha swam over and sighed in upset.

"I'm sorry I can't be physically there." Damien explained. "It's just, they'll get suspicious about me if I keep taking trips there."

Morpha looked away.

"I'll come back when i can, I just-" He was cut off at the sound of May knocking at the door.

"Damien, are you in there? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I gotta go!" Damien shouted to Morpha as he made the portal disappear.

He unlocked the door.

"Hey, May!" Damien smiled.

"Hey, yeah what's wrong with you today?" She asked.

"What, oh nothing." He told her.

"Well, the rest are coming up soon." She told him. "We should be getting ready to sleep. The contest is tomorrow."

Damien nodded.

Dawn and Misty came in the room.

"Where's Max?" Damien asked.

"Oh, he wanted to see Ash train, they should be up in another five minutes or so." Dawn explained.

"Oh." Damien said.

He looked out the window and watched Ash training Pikachu.

He thought to himself, "Should I tell them?" He looked over to the others. "Or should I wait?"

"Is something wrong?" Dawn asked, worried.

"Umm, no I'm fine." Damien told her. Dawn nodded.

Ash and Max came into the room.

"Man am I beat." Ash told them, stretching his arms.

"Yeah I'm tired." Max continued.

"Well, let's all get a good night sleep." May said.

They all got into their beds and fell asleep.

Damien was still up. He thought to himself, "What would they think of me then?" He sighed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 1 **


End file.
